This invention relates to a combination of a temperature regulator, preferably of the bimetallic type which comprises electric contacts, electric terminals, a desired value setting device, with a safety thermostat such as a temperature regulator, temperature monitor or temperature limiter which preferably comprises a housing with switch contacts and electric terminals and a bimetallic disc which is arranged between the housing and a base plate and which has a force transmitting pin.
The above-outlined combination is preferably used in frying appliances or other electric appliances in which it is expedient to provide, in addition to a temperature regulator which may be set to a desired temperature value, a safety thermostat to eliminate fire hazard in case the temperature regulator breaks down.
Heretofore it has been conventional to incorporate in an appliance, in addition to the temperature regulator, a separately-mounted safety thermostat, such as a melting fuse or a temperature limiter. A melting fuse, however, has the disadvantage that its accuracy of response is not satisfactory. A separately-mounted temperature limiter is, on the one hand, too expensive and, on the other hand, insufficiently accurate since its location is not identical with that of the temperature regulator.
Further, it is known to combine a temperature regulator with a melting fuse in which the components of both the temperature and the melting fuse are held together by a common securing rivet. Since, however, the maximum operational temperature of oil or grease and the temperature to which the melting fuse responds and which is below the igniting temperature, are very close to one another, the spring-biased melting fuse (solder) is liable to gradually lose its solid consistency and eventually open the electric circuit.